Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed
is the fifteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Kinji befriends a traitorous Youkai monster, not knowing of the true nature of the Youkai's plans against the Ninningers. Kinji must do his best to do what is right and save the day. Plot While Kasumi helps Nagi and Fuuka in their studies, StarNinger tries to assassinate them, with the period given by Yoshitaka is about to end but fails. Kasumi quickly pins his shadow before releasing him back to target Takaharu. Elsewhere, Aka and AoNinger try to find the Sky OtomoNin in hopes of taming it under Yoshitaka's orders. Masakage and Kyuemon spot them, as the former plans to take control one of them. StarNinger tries to attack them, but knowing they were occupied by their own works, he decided to leave them alone. Masakage creates Youkai Futakuchi-onna and orders her to gain control of one of the OtomoNin. With a Youkai detected, StarNinger lets Rodeomaru return home while he rushes to the scene himself. As Rodeomaru did so, Futakuchi-onna approaches him and offers a deal. As the Ninningers gather at the place where Futakuchi-onna first appeared, Kyuemon summons a Gashadokuro, which uniquely this one has a pair of eyebrows. StarNinger tries to summon Rodeomaru but to no avail, with the Ninningers summoned theirs and Rodeomaru arrives late, with Futakuchi-onna besides him acting as his negotiator. It was revealed that she had made him under her control after revealing him the poor treatment StarNinger gave to him in the past, battling Youkai and did labour works. With more troubles arises, AkaNinger decides the group to split, where he battles Rodeomaru with Shinobimaru, Yakumo and Kasumi deals with Futakuchi-onna and Ki and ShiroNinger deals with Gashadokuro as Aka gives them some of his Nin Shuriken. Ki and Shiro use Kakuranger Nin Shuriken, splitting themselves to fill in the empty seats in Shurikenjin and summons Paonmaru and UFOmaru to help them, using auxiliary combinations per switch but even though they win, the Kakuranger Nin Shuriken greatly exhaust their energies. Futakuchi-onna prepares a contract for Kinji to sign in order to regain Rodeomaru, but Yakumo and Kasumi stop them, as they become Kinji's attorney in an agreement. Unable to stand any longer seeing Rodeomaru gone wild, Kinji quickly signs the contract and quickly fell under it's effects, turning into a rampant. Futakuchi-onna prepares another contract for Yakumo and Kasumi to sign for their comrades to return back to normal. Rodeomaro summons a Bison Rifle and destroys the Shurikenjin combination before setting it's target at Shinobimaru. While Kyuemon collects humans fears, Masakage orders him to create another Gashadokuro as it attacks again and with Rodeomaru, attacking the OtomoNins. An idea hits Kasumi, where she tricks Futakuchi-onna by pretending to give up and surrenders. Amazed by her words, Futakuchi-onna removes her spells, until she realizes too late. StarNinger and Rodeomaru regain their senses and with BisonKing, StarNinger kills Gashadokuro while the Ninningers taken care of Futakuchi-onna and destroys her with Ninja Ichiigeki. Kinji meets Kyuemon, where he reveals that his reason of betraying Yoshitaka was due to his fear of not lending him the End Shuriken, since he is not from the Igasaki clan and thus, she deduces that Yoshitaka betrayed him first and that he is afraid of him. She also proposes Kinji as his pupil, knowing that he is also after the End Shuriken and leaves. The other Ninningers regroup with him where Kasumi returns his hat before they return home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Futakuchi-onna: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, AkaNinger (Ninja Strike) *AoNinger - Dragomaru, AoNinger (Ninja Strike) *KiNinger - Dumpmaru, Paon (Paonmaru), KiNinger (Ninja Strike) *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru, Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), UFO (UFOmaru), ShiroNinger (Ninja Strike) *MomoNinger - Byunmaru, Goton (Fire Setting), MomoNinger (Ninja Strike) *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Errors *When Nagi and Fuuka form Shurikenjin Paon, Shinobimaru is briefly seen as the right arm of the mecha instead of Dumpmaru. This is due to the transformation sequence usually including Shinobimaru. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 15 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 14' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 5''' **'''Red: 2 **'Green': 4 **'Yellow': 4 *Masakage calls Kyuemon Kyubey and Juubei in this episode. Kyubey is a reference to the nine-tailed fox demon from Chinese mythology, while Juubei is based on the famous swordsman Yagyuu Juubei. *This is the only time we see Shurikenjin change into Shurikenjin Paon and Shurikenjin UFO with Dumpmaru's arm. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day, Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!, Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed and Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢妖怪、ワタシ失敗しないので｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢妖怪、ワタシ失敗しないので｣ See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Yokai Futakuchi-onna's costume)